Untitled for now...
by Starlightslover
Summary: Hey guys!This story was written from my friend and im just hear posting it up here!Please review,so she can know how good was it!Please no flames!


  
It was already December 20th. Only five more days until Christmas.  
Everyone in the Asha family was excited for it. Mika's best friends Bulma and Goku were coming on Christmas Eve and spending the night.  
They were bringing their entire family, and since they all have the same friends, they are joining them.  
Mika's family was one of the wealthiest families in the universe, so they had enough room in the house for everybody.  
Today was the glorious day the family was going to decorate the house.  
Krystal was especially excited, she loved to decorate the house for Christmas.  
  
"Kurt, will you pass me those lights over there?" yelled Krystal, to her brother, from the roof.  
  
"Sure K.S." replied Kurt, while throwing her the string of icicles.  
  
"KRYSTAL…" screamed her little sister, Kiya.   
  
"What?!" replied Krystal, about to fall off of the roof.  
  
"TELEPHONE!!!"   
  
"Oh alright!" she said, flying down from off of the roof.  
"Who is it?" asked Krystal.  
  
"Dunno…some guy!"   
"Oh"  
Krystal walked over to the phone and picked it up gently…she was curious to know who was calling her.  
  
"Hello?" asked Krystal sweetly.  
"Hey Krystal…don't sound so sweet, I know how you really are...." said the mysterious man.  
"uhmm…May I ask who is calling?"   
"It's the guy you fought in the Junior Division, ya know, the guy you hate with a strong passion."   
"Oh my goodness…Trunks?!"   
"You bet!"  
"Lordy, why are you calling?""  
"Well…I'll be goin' over in a few days, ya know, for Christmas Eve? And remember, I'm spending the night.!"   
"Oh yea! I completely forgot about you!"  
"Well thanks! I love you too!" said Trunks, beginning to laugh.  
"HA!sorry! I feel bad now, so whatta ya want for Christmas?"  
"That's why I called you! Well, me? I think I'll be getting what I want this Christmas so you don't have to worry"   
"Are you sure? I have to get you something!"  
"Don't worry"  
"Well okay, well I have to go. I'm helping my parents and sibs put up decorations."  
"Okay see you in a few days..and oh yeah... REMEMBER THE MISTLETOE!"  
"haha okay! Bye"   
"Bye"  
  
  
Krystal went back up to the roof.  
"So who was it?" asked her little sister, pulling her green-blond hair away from her face.  
"An old friend." Replied Krystal with a big grin on her face.  
"Oooh…like an ex-boyfriend..hehehehehehe!!" said Kiya, beginning to giggle.  
" You're 20, and you're still immature!"  
"AM NOT!"  
"ARE TO!"  
This bitter argument, went on for three hours.   
  
  
  
The days passed with ease. It was already Christmas Eve morning. At noon, Trunks, Bulma, Bura, and Vegeta would be walking in that door, the others, would be coming around two or three.  
Krystal was upstairs, in her room, preparing for everyone to come over. She cleaned her room, brushed her hair, put on her make-up, and now she was putting on her clothes.  
Kiya was in the bathroom, and Kurt was screaming for her to get out. Like always, Kiya refused to get out until her mother and/or father told her to.  
Krystal was the lucky one…she had her own bathroom to hog. But sometimes, she let her little sister use it.   
  
"Oh lord! What was that?!" said Krystal jumping up terrified at the noise she just heard.  
Next door to her room, her mother screamed, "They're here! and Krystal, it was only the doorbell!"  
"Oh…oops!" said Krystal, feeling stupid. Oh my lord, Trunks is here. I wonder how he looks!  
' Oh Krystal, stop asking and go and see!My goodness, we hated each other. '  
She thought. With that, she zippered her pants, and walked down the spiral stairs slowly.   
She saw Trunks in the living room, wow, he's a cutie! Trunks looked over and saw her.  
It looks like her attitude, AND, her looks changed.But damn, I didn't think she would look this hot.  
Well, then again, she was also hot when we were younger, but hey, I wasn't going to admit it!   
  
"Hey everyone, how are you?" asked the blond-bombshell.  
  
"Krystal?! Oh my god, is that you?!!" asked a shocked Bulma.   
She couldn't believe her eyes, she thought Krystal was as pretty as a flower, if not, prettier.  
"Of course, who'd you think it was?" replied Krystal, beginning to giggle.   
"Shit! Krystal, you look…whoa!" screamed Vegeta as he walked out of the bathroom.  
"VEGETA!" screamed an angry bulma.  
"Oops…sorry!"   
Krystal sat next to trunks, while everyone else filed out of the room. Krystal couldn't believe how much her ex-enemy changed.  
Well I mean, he was baby-cute when I last saw him, but now hes gorgeous, his blue eyes, and his silky, straight, lavender hair, he's perfect! Krystal gave Trunks, a faint smile.  
She didn't know how to react.  
  
"So…uhh…how have you been?" asked Trunks, just a little shy.  
"I've been good, have you fought in any of the tournaments?" replied Krystal, trying to start a conversation.  
"Of course, have you?"   
"Nope…too busy"  
Krystal felt that she wanted to get to know trunks a little bit better, so she asked him to come up to her room.   
Trunks felt excited, obviously, it showed. But Krystal was a clean-cut girl, she just wanted trunks to lay down on her bed, and rest, while she played video games, but also talk to him at the same time.  
" Do you go to school?" asked Trunks, laying down on her feather-filled bed.  
" Actually, I do…don't you run your mothers company, Capsule Corp.?" asked Krystal, with eagerness in her voice.   
"Yea, how'd ya know?"   
"Wild guess…ha…no, my mom told me," Krystal was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell. "Oh that must be Goten, and everyone else!" screamed Krystal ecstatically.  
Trunks laid there, in shock. "I'll just stay here, bring Goten up here." Said Trunks.  
"Sure." Krystal replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Krystal ran down the spiral staircase to greet Goten and his family. That's when she saw an unfamiliar face.  
"Hi everyone, oh I don't believe you and I have met." Said Krystal, politely to the mysterious girl next to Goten.   
"Oh, pardon me, my name is Jerrikah." She said.  
"Nice to meet you, my name is Krystal…everyone calls me K.S. though."   
"Why's that?" asked Jerrikah curiously.  
"My middle name is Skye, and everyone finds it easier to just say K.S. than Krystal skye or Krystal."   
"Oh I understand" said Jerrikah with a wide grin.  
Krystal grinned back.  
  
Gohan was with his wife, Videl, and Goku was with his wife, Chi Chi. Krystal walked them into the kitchen and Goku started a conversation.  
Meanwhile, Trunks was in krystal's room, just looking around.  
He saw a box that said "Do Not Open." Well, being the curious man he was, he opened the box, and to his surprise he saw a six inch long staff.  
It was decorated with gold and silver, and diamonds and hearts, and much more. He looked at it strangly.he had no idea what it was and he could always figure out what stuff like that was.  
But before he could, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, so he put it back quickly.  
Krystal, Goten, and Jerrikah walked into her enormous room. Jerrikah looked in k.s' room in amazement. She couldn't believe her eyes. Stuffed animals were everywhere, big and small.  
About five minutes later, Krystal saw her box slightly opened. "Trunks! Did you open that box that said 'DO NOT OPEN' on it?!" asked Krystal with her voice raised.  
"Uh uhm…" was all he could say.  
"What the hell?! Can't you read?! Why'd you open it?!"  
At that point Krystal pulled trunks out of the room.   
" Listen, Trunks, there was a reason I didn't want any visitors to open that box." said Krystal with steadiness in her voice.   
" Why? And what was that?" replied Trunks.  
" You always thought I was just an ordinary girl,with a lot of strength, right?" she asked.  
" Yea, isn't that what you are…just a strong girl?" Trunks asked, beginning to get confused.  
" Actually, I am a strong person, but you didn't know that I am part saiya-jinn and cresent." She finally said.  
"NANI?! Are you joking?! But what's up with that staff?! " yelled Trunks in shock.  
" That staff is the tool I use to transform into a lunar cresent."  
" What's a lunar cresent?" he asked, leaning against the bathroom door.  
  
" I don't know how to explain it, it's when a girl is over one million times stronger than the strongest saiya-jinn."  
" That's impossible, no one is stronger than the saiyans, we're the strongest in this universe!"  
" That's what you thought, but cresents are very rare. There are only five in this universe. Myself, my brother, my sister, and my mother."  
" What happened to the others?"  
" Our planet exploded while my mother was on Earth."  
"Oh," sighed Trunks.  
" But who's your father? He's a saiyan right?"  
"yes, he is."  
"But how? Goten, Pan, my father, Goku, and myself are the only saiyans left."  
"Oh no, my father went to another planet. But he came onto this earth, and then he met my mother."  
"Does Goku and my mother know?"  
"Yes, they do, but they were quiet about it."  
  
Krystal and Trunks were talking for over an hour, until Mika called everyone down for dinner.   
Goten, Jerrikah, krystal, and trunks all ran down the steps to eat. Everyone was dead-silent until Kiya broke it.  
"So…what's up?" she said, giving krystal the oo-you-have-a-boyfriend look.  
"Shut up Kiya." Snapped krystal.  
" why should I?" said Kiya, beginning to raise her voice.  
" because if you don't I am going to stick this knife, down your throat."  
"Ooo I'm so scared."  
Krystal stood up and was about to walk towards her sister, until Trunks held onto her.  
'Oh my god, trunks is actually holding onto me.' Thought krystal, beginning to sit down.  
' Her skin is so smooth, smoother than silk'. Thought Trunks.   
  
After dinner, krystal went up to her room, to get changed into her pajamas. Yamcha, Tien, and the others never showed up.  
I wonder where they could be. She thought. Maybe they're coming tomorrow for breakfast.  
With that, krystal laid down on her bed with her big stuffed animals , and silk, feather filled sheets over her.  
It was about midnight, when krystal heard her door opening slowly.  
She thought it was her cat, Merz. Merz, her pink and blue long-haired kitten would always crawl up onto her bed and lay right on top of her head.  
But then she heard footsteps, so krystal got alarmed, and woke up completley.   
"Who's there?" she whispered, fearfully.  
" Don't worry it's me, Trunks."  
" What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"  
" Can I lay down with you?" he asked, his voice sounded like he was afraid of something.  
" Umm…sure, if you want." Replied krystal, pulling her sheets up so he could get in.  
  
Krystal sat there, in silence for about 15 minutes. It looked like trunks was fast asleep.  
Or at least that is what she thought. Just then, she felt an arm go around her waist.  
"Trunks is that you?"  
"Yes, look up."  
When she looked up she saw the mistletoe that was hanging from the door outside of the kitchen, Trunks leaned over to krystal and kissed her on the lips.   
It was a slow, intamite kiss. When they pulled away from each other, Trunks said, "Merry Christmas, Krystal Skye."  
"Merry Christmas, Trunks" she replied, kissing him.  
Krystal took his hand, and led him downstairs to the living room. Her living room was equipped with a beautiful fire place and a beautifu heart shaped love sofa. Krystal, then, sat trunks down next to her.  
"So, why exactly did you kiss me?" she asked.  
" ......To be perfectly honest with you, I've liked you since the tournament..."  
"Really?"  
"Yea…I was always scared to tell you."  
"Oh well…I-" krystal got cut off by trunks.   
"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, hoping for a yes.  
"......of course...."   



End file.
